


Snuggle Me!

by crytalstellar



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert, semi-drunken shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 12:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crytalstellar/pseuds/crytalstellar
Summary: you get home from a night of drinking and all you want to do is snuggle.





	Snuggle Me!

**Author's Note:**

> so this was for a inbox prompt thing i did on tumblr forever ago, as in it's been in my inbox for forever. the prompt, if you're curious was 'i'm not drunk enough for this' but i ended up straying a bit. oops. it was kind of hard to find an end for this and i've been in saeran land for a while so i feel kinda rusty with seven.
> 
> relatively unbeta'd but please enjoy!

It’s been a long time since you were drunk.

It started with one drink, then two, and then after that you lost count of how many drinks your friends handed you. Normally when you go out drinking with them, you’re the one who ends up staying sober to make sure nothing happens to anyone. This time, however, one of your friends took up the role, saying that you were  _engaged,_  you needed to be  _celebrating_. Which is probably how you ended up getting smashed in the first place.

You don’t really remember what happened after your x-th drink. It’s all really just a blur. You can remember voices saying that it was time to go home, and being moved somewhere, but one moment you’re at the bar and the next someone is laying you down on the bed.

“….Sae…young…?” you manage to mumble, that bright red messy mop of his coming into focus.

“…yes?” he responds, his voice soft and gentle.

“…I wanna… snuggle.”

He chuckles, the melodic sound soothing to your ears, but then, in an apologetic voice he says, “I have to work still…”

“Snuggle!” you demand.

He relents with another laugh, “Okay, okay… “

You smile and bury yourself beneath the covers, closing your eyes as you wait for the impending snuggles. The blanket shifts and you feel something slip beneath. Immediately, you wrap your arms around it. Whatever it is is soft and warm and smells just like Saeyoung.

But was Saeyoung always so squishy?

No… His body is much firmer than this….

You open your eyes and what greets you is most certainly Saeyoung’s face…

But it’s printed on a pillow.

Suddenly feeling sober you yank the pillow away and find that Saeyoung’s visage is indeed printed on this… pillow. Not just that, but it seems to be an image of his entire body, twisted into a seductive pose. You’ve heard of pillows like this before… and you’re not sure how you’re supposed to feel about Saeyoung owning one, especially of himself.

“Saeyoung!” you holler.

“Yes~?” he answers instantly. He’s still in the room. You whip your head around until you find him and of course he’s sitting at his desk.

“What is this?!”

“It’s my special 707 body pillow~” he answers without missing a beat, still facing the computer. “I made it to keep you company on nights when I can’t snuggle you right away.”

Should you feel happy that he made it with such a purpose in mind? Or should you feel creeped out because… well, it’s his face on a pillow. You struggle as these two sentiments duke it out for dominance in your head. “I… thanks…. I… guess?”

“Do you like it?”

“I…” you look down at the pillow. You’re not going to lie, his expression is rather handsome, but… “I’d rather have the real thing.”

You notice Saeyoung stiffen at his desk. Then he slowly turns around to face you. Once he’s fully turned around, you take the chance to hurl the pillow at his face. Since it’s so large, it doesn’t hit him the way you had hoped. He laughs at your poor attempt and rises from his chair, “So you want snuggles, do you?”

“Yes,” you respond huffly.

His eyes glint dangerously, making you wonder if you’ve just signed a death warrant. “Alright then, it’ll be snuggles that you get!”

Saeyoung takes a large step toward the bed, then bends his knees a bit as if he’s about to…

“Saeyoung, wait!”

But your plea falls on deaf ears and he springs onto the bed, squishing you when he lands right on top of your body. Saeyoung wraps his arms and legs around you from over the covers, sighing contently once he’s completely curled around you.

“This better?” he asks softly.

“…it’s better than the pillow…” you grumble.

“What? You don’t like my pillow?” Saeyoung sounds a tiny bit disappointed. You have no doubt he worked hard on that thing, weird as it is. He always tends to put his all into his inventions no matter how strange they may be.

“…it’s not that. Just, like I said I like the real Saeyoung better,” you sigh and nuzzle your head against him since you can’t really hug him in this position. “So next time, just… come and snuggle me instead of handing me the pillow.”


End file.
